In mobile communication systems of the UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System) scheme and the LTE (Long Term Evolution) scheme, an introduction of “CSG (Closed Subscriber Group)” as a cell that is available only by a specific mobile station UE is currently considered.
In particular, installation of the CSG cell in, for example, indoor places which are out of reach of radio waves from existing radio base stations (macro cells) and providing specific service only to a specific mobile station UE are currently considered.
Location registration with respect to the CSG cell is required for the mobile station UE to use the CSG cell; and only the mobile station UE succeeded in the location registration can use the specific service in the CSG cell.